


Suits and Ropes

by superior_olive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, M/M, Mystery Man McCree, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scion Hanzo, Smut, Top McCree, a little plot i guess, he thinks the thief is hot and who can blame him, he's a thief, kinda bondage kink?, like dom-sub vibes, some sex and some feelins, sorry if im not tagging well i dont normally write this stuff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superior_olive/pseuds/superior_olive
Summary: Mystery Man McCree is a thief, a damn good one, even managing to steal a crystal dragon from a Yakuza boss. Little does he know that no one steals from Hanzo Shimada and gets away with it and ends up abducted. Instead of being beaten to death like expected, he finds himself in an unusual but not unwanted situation.Basically my thirst fic for scion hanzo tbh





	Suits and Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! just wanted to say i don't normally write smut but i hope you like it! any mistakes are my own since i edited this myself!

His mind was still reeling, the bright lights nearly blinding him once the bag was taken off of his head. McCree blinked as his eyes tried to adjust, not having the time as a quick slap was brought against his ribs causing him to wheeze. He only managed to glare up at the man holding a wooden plank, who appeared all too happy to have caught him.

“We did it boss,” the man sneered, his oily black hair slicked back. “We caught that fucking thief.”

“Yes, we did.” McCree’s vision started to line up again as he looked up at the man coming up behind the first. A nice tailored suit, a sharp looking watch, and a face in which beautiful and handsome equally described. The richest man in the city, and also the most dangerous. It had not been as long as a week ago that McCree had done his greatest heist: stealing the crystal dragon. He really did fuck up this time.

“Fucking, Hanzo Shimada, huh?” He managed to grunt out, his lungs not quite recovered from the last strike. “Went out of ya way to send twenty people after me? I’m flattered, though ya didn’t have to do all that to get my attention sweetheart.” McCree attempted to wink, though he was fairly sure he had a black eye from the rough treatment earlier.

“You can’t speak to him like that!” The greasy man yelled, raising the plank again before Hanzo rose his hand to stop him.

“No.” He stated simply, stepping more into the light. McCree glanced around for a bit attempting to figure out where he was before focusing on the man in front of him. “I wanted you to bring him here, and you did. For that you are commended, but if you lay another hand on just one of his troublesome hairs on his head, you won’t have hands anymore. Do I make myself understood?” He smiled at the man, though McCree didn’t find it to be too genuine. More of how a cat looked at a mouse than anything else, all teeth and ill intent. The man could only nod as he went to drop the plank, his eyes glued to the floor. “Now get out!” Hanzo’s demeanour changed as he roared at him, causing him to flee without another word leaving the Yakuza boss chuckling to himself.

McCree narrowed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dimness, only noticing a single light above them in a very cliche dark cement room. He was almost positive there had to be more given Hanzo never liked plain things, but he had also not expected for this to happen. Sure, it was a risk but it had been some time since McCree had taken the Shimada Crystal Dragon, a small sculpture made of what was called ‘dragon’s glass’. It had been beautiful, along with valuable and he knew he had to have it once he was in town. Yet he had never thought he would be actually caught, by Yakuza of all things. The Shimada Clan was notorious for their cruelty, and their young Lord was no different. He had only seen him in person a few times, just fleeting moments of eye contact, it had always thrilled him to think that Hanzo had no idea it was him who had stolen from him. Or so he had thought.

“Ya outta make sure your employees wash their hair, that thing is a fire hazard waiting to happen,” he cooly joked, unsure of where this was going. He let out a stifled grunt when Hanzo surged forward to yank at his blue scarf, revealing his lips along with his mustache. “Ooh, ya figure out who I am yet?” He teased, the young Lord merely narrowing his eyes at him.

“Quiet American,” Hanzo growled in a low tone by his ear, the scent of fresh blossoms and spice radiating off him.“I don’t care who you are, you’ve been a thorn in my side for far too long.” His hand went to toy with the edge of his eye mask, examining his eyes. “Where. Is. My. Dragon.” He enunciated every word with venom, obviously upset.

“Want me to apologize? Cause I won’t.” McCree interjected, trying to remain unfazed as Hanzo invaded his space. “My beef aint’ with you and your kind, but I know y’all be fine without a little statue.” He huffed, his eyes casted downwards. “Rumor has it that ya got real dragons so I don’t know why ya would want such a thing anyways.”

The Shimada merely laughed at that, placing his foot on McCree’s knee before yanking his mask off. “If I broke your legs I suppose you couldn’t bother me anymore.” He said nonchalantly as he eyed the black mask in his hand. “Though I suppose you wouldn’t be more inclined to give back what is mine. Perhaps there are other ways to make a thief talk?” McCree swore he saw a hint of blush on the Lord’s cheeks, confusing him as Hanzo tossed the mask to the side.

He shuffled a little, pulling at the bindings behind his back finding that the ropes were strong. Even with a metal arm, he wouldn’t be able to force himself free without knocking himself to the floor in this rickety chair. “Yeah? Figure ya can’t tough guy you’re way to ya dragon with me? Or just got a soft spot for me?” He mused, unsure what to expect at this point. Hanzo had definitely killed his fair share of men, but something about his whole ‘heartless Yakuza’ gig McCree didn’t buy. Perhaps it was his own bias of how he hadn’t actually hurt him to this point, or that his waist looked incredible small in his tight vest, finding that maybe striped wasn’t a bad suit choice after all. His black hair was short and combed back, but not oily like the other man’s. He was the perfect image of a well groomed, good looking, Yakuza boss, though McCree knew he shouldn’t fixate on that so much. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say ya got a cru--uuH.” McCree’s voice hitched as Hanzo shifted his foot along his inner thigh, nearly stepping on his groin. “Wha-what are ya doing?” He felt his cheeks start to flush, the whole ordeal of being kidnapped turning into something quite different than he first imagined.

The young Lord froze, tilting his head as he was examining, dare he say admiring, McCree’s face. “Do you consent?” He asked quietly, his hands dug into his pockets. McCree gawked for a moment, his brain still trying to catch up to his body, his eyes falling to his watch noting the time and how much he could probably pawn it off for.

McCree slowly nodded his head, finding that maybe he was selling himself short on the outcomes of being kidnapped by Yakuza. That if he played his cards right, this could be a really _good_ thing.“Ya would really stop if I said no? Guess yer really trying to butter me up.” McCree’s gaze fell to his foot coyly. “Am I supposed to be impressed?” He said as a slight challenge, looking up into the dark eyes of Hanzo.

McCree squirmed as the Shimada twisted his heel on his groin, feeling a bit ashamed of just how into it he was. “My people don’t do that.” He stated as fact, slowly leaning his head forward before holding McCree’s jaw with a bit of force. “ _I_ don’t do that. If I do something you do not like merely tell me and I will stop.” Before McCree could slide in a sarcastic comment he found Hanzo kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongue.

McCree grunted as he returned the kiss, letting out a soft noise at how he nipped at his bottom lip. “Woah, honey ya gonna untie me?” He managed to say in between the attack of kisses, Hanzo now situating himself on his lap.

“Not yet,” he murmured, mischief written all over his face. His eyes glinted as he kissed Jesse again, somewhat softer as his hands went to mess with the buttons on McCree’s vest, undoing his tie. “But soon,” he said with a quiet promise, pressing his hips down with a pleased sound.

McCree gasped at that, trying to raise his hips despite his legs being tied down tightly. “Whatcha up to there, darlin?” he drawled as he watched Hanzo intently, his thoughts turning from escape plans into how to get Hanzo to take off that tight suit, his gaze trailing down his back to the curve of his ass. Apparently it didn’t take much, as he had already went and undid the top of his suit, carefully tossing his tie to the side before exposing more of his chest. McCree could only stare, finding the tattoo of the dragon much more arousing than it should along with the two silver bars that pierced his nipples.

Hanzo chuckled at that, pressing his ass down more on Jesse’s growing arousal with a soft sigh. “I just want to ask some questions,” he said coyly, scooting down his thighs to start messing with McCree’s belt buckle. “Like who are you? I suppose there’s excitement to some mystery....” He gave another breathy laugh, looking up to meet Jesse’s gaze. “I’d like a name to cry out, if that’s alright.”

McCree stupidly blurted out, “Jesse,” nearly immediately, gasping out when Hanzo unzipped McCree's pants. “It’s Jesse.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo repeated, his eyes casted towards McCree’s dick before moving to touch, his gloved hands roughly stroking it. He licked his lips, the name seemingly foreign but satisfying. “Now that wasn’t too hard, was it? Telling me who you are,” he squeezed at the base nearly making McCree come early, already panting as he ran a finger along the veins.

“Jesus Christ….” McCree moaned out, his bottom lip lightly bleeding from a bite, the taste of blood faintly invading his palette. “God dammit Hanzo, please…” He couldn’t help but beg, wanting more, more of _him._

Hanzo went to take off one glove, moving off of McCree with a huff. All he could do was gawk as young Lord went to undo his pants, taking them off carefully revealing black sock garters adorned with what appeared to be small lacy underwear.

“Wow,” he muttered quietly, his eyes widening. Hanzo’s cock was already dripping through the thin black fabric, his breath slightly labored as he pulled out a small container of lube from his pocket. “Ya normally wear this, or got all dolled up for me?” McCree teased, grunting when Hanzo went back on his lap.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he purred by his ear, using his ungloved hand to spread lube across his fingers, almost playing with the liquid. McCree thought he was going to pass out from the blood rushing downwards when he felt Hanzo’s body tense as he let out a grunt, starting to finger himself right on his lap.

“Oh,” McCree started to feel sweat accumulate on his forehead, flushing way too much as his cock twitched. “Not gonna let me help? Y’know my fingers are quite thick,” he drawled, too entranced to take his eyes of Hanzo’s face, how it shifted from uncomfortable expression to him opening his mouth in pleasure.

“Hnngh,” he choked a little, rocking his hips down most likely adding another finger. “I-I’m sure,” he stuttered to get out as his cheeks glowed a dark pink. “But I don’t want your hands, cowboy.” He smirked as McCree wiggled his hips, growing impatient. “I want to feel how your cock pushes at my insides, how much you can fill me up.” He rasped out, letting out a gasp as he pulled his fingers out only to quickly use the remaining lube to stroke onto McCree’s aching member. “Do you want me…?” He asked almost innocently leaning by his ear before nipping at the lobe.

“God fucking yes,” McCree growled, pumping his hips up into his touch as much as he could restrained. “I wanna see ya royal ass bouncing on me, crying out louder for more.” He drawled, blushing more when Hanzo perk up at that.

“We’ll see if you can make me cry, cowboy," Hanzo said challengingly as he sat up on his lap more, lining up his entrance with the tip of McCree’s dick, precum already leaking onto his hands. He slowly started pushing down, his breath hitching in his throat as he stopped only partially on his cock. Hanzo’s mouth gaped open, experimentally rolling his hips down with a series of quiet noises escaping his lips.

“Too big for ya?” McCree teased, biting his bottom lip to stop the ungodly moan that threatened to escape. Hanzo’s ass was a tight as it looked, the warmth he could feel squeezing down on his tip almost too much to bear. “Thought a tough guy like ya could take mo--”

He was interrupted by the clash of their lips, Hanzo roughly biting at his lips as he claimed each kiss with a pronounced roll of his hips. His breaths were shallow, eyes heavily lidded with lust as he worked himself lower onto McCree’s lap. “Sh-shut up,” he muttered, the cold demeanor he previously had replaced with something more shy, hell, even cute. “You’re just b-big, fuck…” he cursed to himself in his native language as he slid down to his base, the lacy panties chafing part of of McCree’s shaft, not that he cared at this point. A breathy moan escaped his pink lips prompting McCree to kiss him, his own lips raw and red.

If the hot tightness of how he squeezed down on Jesse’s dick was good, it was downright heavenly when he finally started moving. McCree grunted every time his hips went down, Hanzo easily falling into a slow rhythm. McCree strained on the ropes around his arms and hands, wanting to touch something, wanting to touch _him._

“W-what?” Hanzo managed to ask between small moans, lifting his ass up before slamming it back down in a particularly rough manner. “A-ah…” His voice nearly cracked, sweat beading down his neck and soaking his collar.

“I w-wanna feel ya,” Jesse grunted, rocking his hips up slightly. “God you’re chest is so pink, I want to fucking --” He was caught off by another harsh jerk of his hips down, McCree already feeling on the edge. “I-I think I’m gonna…”

“No,” Hanzo hissed by his ear, wrapping his arms around his neck possessively. “You don’t come until I do,” he commanded him, the authority in his tone unmistakable as anything else. He rocked his hips down with a louder moan, leaning over until his chest was directly in Jesse’s face. “ _T_ _ouch_.”

McCree immediately went to work, biting and sucking at his pecs finding the firmness of the muscle resist his teeth. His tongue messed with the piercings, finding it had to be a sensitive spot for the young Lord. Hanzo seemed to like it, making more noises than earlier, rolling his hips with more fervor.

“A-ah…” he moaned in such a raspy voice, nearly causing McCree to come on the spot. “M-more!” He called out, switching into a faster pace until his chest was nearly bouncing into his face from all the movement, his body already starting to shake. McCree sucked at one of his nipples, grazing his teeth over it to feel it harden from the over-stimulation, the taste of metal prominent. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with Hanzo riding him so hard, yet the challenge of getting the young Lord to come first was one he was more than determined to complete.

“Come on, ride it like ya mean it,” Jesse growled, gazing up at his face. “Ya want it dontcha? My load in your body, filling ya up more?” He drawled as Hanzo only moaned louder, throwing his head back.

“Jesse!” He nearly screamed out his name as he came, the sticky fluid spraying all over McCree’s dark serape and vest. He continuously bounced himself down, riding out his orgasm with his eyes squeezed shut. “C-come on…” he muttered out breathlessly, squeezing himself down on Jesse’s cock.

McCree grunted with tears at the corner of his eyes as he finally let himself release, groaning loudly as he jerked his hips filling Hanzo almost on command. His chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath, pure ecstasy overwhelming his senses. Jesse definitely felt overdressed and confined but had to admit, this by far was his best fuck.

Hanzo moaned quietly into his shoulder as he held onto him, still squeezing and milking McCree’s dick for every last drop. He pressed a series of softer kisses on the side of his head, his eyes remaining shut.

The quiet wasn’t too bad at first, the sound of their heavy breaths and pants broke the silence into something comfortable. McCree was still in a daze after fucking _the_ Hanzo Shimada, clan leader to one of the biggest Yakuza organizations around. He wasn’t sure if he was going to die next, or if somehow he had fucked himself to freedom, either way he was happy at the moment.

“What are you grinning about?” Hanzo murmured by the side of his face, clinging onto McCree as he remained connected to him. He sounded amused, maybe even endeared though there was no telling with the man.

“Guess I needed this too,” the cowboy mused. “Life on the run can get lonely, its not everyday a handsome Yakuza sits down on your cock.” He shrugged, surprised to find himself kissing the side of Hanzo’s mouth with some affection. “So...what now? Not gonna slit my throat with that lil knife are ya now?” He asked, eyeing the pocket blade that was strapped to his thigh. McCree was impressed with how dangerous and sexy Hanzo had made sock garters.

“Hmm.. that is a thought,” Hanzo mused as he leaned his head back, pressing his lips to McCree’s softly. He licked at the bite marks, running his hands through McCree’s hair lazily. Hanzo’s gaze seem to darken as he focused on McCree’s face, his blissful look starting to fade. “Who did this to you?” He asked in reference to his black eye, moving his hand down to the pocket knife. “I told them not to use excessive force….”

“Don’t really remember darlin, they didn’t really give me a chance to see faces.” His eyes darted to where his hand was going, the sound of a knife flipping out not comforting him in the slightest. “Why, ya care about lil ole me now?” It was a bizarre question, but he found himself to be liking the Lord more than he should. As upsetting it would be to die right now, he found that he would miss Hanzo oddly enough.

He didn’t meet his gaze as he reached back, moving to cut McCree’s hands free. “Perhaps… perhaps not.” Hanzo muttered slyly before sitting up with a faint groan, come dripping out of him onto McCree’s dress pants. “Wouldn’t you like to talk about it in my bedroom?” He asked, tilting his head with narrowed eyes. “If you would like, that is.”

With every bone in his body telling him to grab the knife and get out of here, McCree merely moved his hands through Hanzo’s hair, finding it to as soft as it looked. He leaned forward to steal another kiss, chaste and soft. “I’d like that a lot.” McCree felt a warmth spread in his chest, Hanzo flashing him what had to be a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy that was spicy. hopefully the good kind, let me know if i should tag anything else~ i don't write a lot of smut but i hope if u read it, that it wasn't too bad ;;
> 
> if u wanna hmu im draconic_fly on twitter and draconicfly on tumblr~~


End file.
